


Humble Beginnings

by Lampoon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disturbing Themes, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Random Encounters, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampoon/pseuds/Lampoon
Summary: Their journey was a long and arduous one, but he would do it all again.





	1. Humble beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the name Zero because I intend to use more of his Japanese characterisation. Take in mind, this takes place a few weeks after Leo has taken him as his retainer, so he's still warming up to the prospect serving royals.   
> If you think his attitude is unbearable, please wait until chapter three! His actions are explained more in-depth from then on, and it shifts to his POV for a few chapters after that. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inconsequential meeting between two people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed up a few sentences.

He would have completely forgotten about returning his younger brother’s book if not for hitting his head on the bookshelf earlier that morning. It was a chain of unlucky events, beginning with Felicia walking in on him while he was dressing, which led to her stumbling and profusely apologising. Her stumbling had led to her spilling tea on the ground, which he narrowly avoided only to end up face first into the bookshelf. 

Corrin rubbed his throbbing head, wincing slightly as his fingers brushed the red bump on this head. Thankfully the book wasn’t damaged, its pristine appearance a testament to his interest in…he flipped the book over to glance at the title, “ _The geographical history of Nohr”._ He barely remembered the contents of the book, much less when he had borrowed it, but knowing him, it was an attempt to get closer to Leo.

 The journey from his quarters to Leo’s was a short one. When he had reached Leo’s private quarters, Corrin performed the secret knock they had invented. It had taken a surprising amount of coercing to exchange one. The blonde had claimed it would be “immature” and “childish”, but Corrin knew he loved it.

With three knocks in quick succession and two slower ones alongside a hum of approval from inside the room, Corrin opened the door to his brother’s private quarters. He entered with a grin directed at Leo and the book clutched to his chest.

“What do I own this honour, big brother?” He returned Corrin’s grin, with albeit more restraint. His self-control was something Corrin admired about his brothers, for he lacked anything close to it.

“I thought I’d return the book I borrowed from you.” He protruded his arm far enough that Leo wouldn’t have to get up from his chair to grab it.

“You finished it?” The younger prince quirked an eyebrow while reaching out to grab the book.

“Well…in a sense. I don’t understand how you can stand those books!” Corrin laughed out, throwing his arm out in exasperation. “It’s such a drawl, and the sentences are redundant!”

“Well big brother,” Leo rolled his eyes with mock exasperation, but the upward tilt of his lips betrayed his actions, “if you ever feel like boring yourself with books, you’re welcome anytime.” An open invitation, one he would take with glee. It wasn’t often that Leo was free enough to entertain his older brother’s hijinks.

“I will.” He replied happily and begun his leave from the room.   

Not even two steps out, door barely closed, did Corrin bump into something. Before he even realised who it was, he was already muttering out an apology. Only with a proper glance did he realise it was not a person he had seen before. His skin was a dark colour, unlike any shade he had seen before, leagues beneath the prince, and he wore a patterned eye patch on the right side of his face. A frown lingered on his lips, permanently stuck in a downward curve.

He must have been caught staring because the man’s eye caught Corrin’s.

“My apologies.” Corrin stumbled out warmly in hopes to quell any anger the man had and embarrassed to have been caught staring.

The quick shifting of the man’s blue orbs was the only thing that indicated he had noticed Corrin. With little grace, he brushed shoulders with the prince where he all but lightly knocked Corrin off balance. Barely recovering, the door behind him shut and if not for his training, the little prince was sure he would have fallen.

For the first time that morning Corrin frowned. It hadn’t hurt and disliked prosecuting people without reason, it just wasn’t in his nature to assume things about people, but with how much force that man had put into that push, there was no way it was just an accident. He hadn’t intended to hurt Corrin per se but his actions were not one Corrin would quickly emulate.  

“Zero,” muffled by the closed door, his brother’s voice rung out with a tinge of annoyance, “I told you to knock before you enter.”

It was quite faint, but Corrin thought he heard the man reply with “ _sorry milord”._

That slight action made him rethink his view on “Zero”. Corrin’s assumptions could always be wrong, his negative ones usually were. If he had heard right, Leo had seemed at ease with the man’s casual attitude, like Corrin was with Felicia. And if Leo was able to able to trust this man to that extent, then Corrin could give him the benefit of the doubt.


	2. Perfect Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scuffle between a prince and a thief.

A heavy sigh left his lips as he had sat down. Frustration was at an all time high and Corrin felt like swinging his sword at the air until he was laying on the ground exhausted.

His last mission was a disaster. It had started off relatively okay, with his squadron catching the enemy off guard. Only then did they realise they had walked into a trap, set up but none other than their own.

The unexpectedness had left five of his own men dead with three heavily injured. He had been too much of a coward to end the life of one of his own. It was evident to anyone that interacted with Corrin, even those who had only a passing interaction, that the young man was overly forgiving. The fact that he put up with Felicia as a whole, was a demonstration of his patience.

Even though, he couldn’t allow the traitor to live regardless of their previous friendly relationship. As the group leader he had to show authority and avenge the men he murdered. Even as the man begged for mercy, screaming about his wife and children, yet Corrin hesitated and inadvertently allowed him to walk away free.

Even then his spring of bad luck had yet to end. He hadn’t wanted to break the news to those families, but someone had to. He had to look into their eyes with no bit of hesitation, and recount how he failed. Some laughed in disbelief, claiming his words were false and going into a tirade about how he had failed them. Others simply burst out into hysterical sobbing that echoed throughout the land. The worst though, were the ones that simply nodded. No commotion or denial, just acceptance. And that clawed at Corrin’s heart viciously. He was weak, too weak.   

Another groan left his mouth, which he decided to smother with a mouthful of his favourite dish. It was something they had adopted from Hoshido which used a common sweet fruit called a “peach” and combined it (with something unknown) to make a soup like texture. Most Nohrian's thought it too contained too much sugar, but Corrin adored the saccharine flavour.

A presence gained his attention and Corrin noticed it was the illusive Zero.

“Zero, hello.”  He greeted as cheerfully as he could muster. His irritation grew as the man blatantly ignored him. “Have you tried this?” He would try and get to know the man before judging him for his actions. Pointing to the bowel of his unknown food. “Taste great in my opinion! Most people dislike its sweetness though.”

The Zero’s frown hadn’t lightened up during their conversation. It seemed to Corrin as though it had only gotten deeper.”

“Overly sweet? Reminds me of you.” Corrin paused his eating at the Zero’s words. He had heard it, but he wasn’t sure if he had _heard_ it.

“What…is that supposed to mean?” He asked, hoping he would clarify. Hoping that the hostility he felt was just his paranoia.

“Was I being too round about _Milord_?” Zero used unparalleled disdain when using the title, Corrin had to snap his head up and stare the man in the eyes to confirm it had just done that. “I wouldn’t want to offend you.”

“You already have, what more could you do could you do?” He struggled his keep his irritation from his voice.

“What I mean to say is a Prince like you has not overcome any hardships.” Zero paused for a second, seemingly revelling in Corrin’s expression. “Pampered and spoiled, what could someone so _sweet_ know about the cruelty of the real world?”

“I do not take too kindly to your joke, nor do I find it humours.” He spoke through gritted teeth. He usually would have brushed away such harsh criticism, but the escapades of his latest mission had left him on edge. The differing circumstances of others could only serve as an excuse for so long before he blew his fuse.

“I am only speaking my mind as you have allowed me.” Zero responded with an almost smug attitude. Only if one were searching for it would they notice it.

“Zero I recognise that my brother is lax you,” his mind drifted back to that small instance; his previous trust waning. “But if you were to speak this way to any of my other siblings,” he put a large emphasis in _any_ and slightly raised his voice, “trust me when I say you’d be more than dead.”

For a moment he had thought his words had gotten through. Zero had ceased talking nonsense and stared down at the shorter man. Corrin was right in every aspect. This Zero fellow wouldn’t be allowed to speak a single word before Xander cut him down with his Siegfried or Camila beat him to death with her bare first. Even Elise, as little as she were, would put up a fight till her last breath.

But his hopes were dashed when Zero continued talking.

“I am aware sir.” The fury inside him built up more, if that were even possible at this point. He was trying to warn the stupid man (no Corrin, don’t insult him, who knows where he’s been).  “You are soft and allow people to step all over you.” As for dramatic effect, he paused before speaking his last word. “Pathetic.” Corrin’s mind hung on the man’s last words.

Pathetic. After all he did, he was pathetic? After all the sacrifices he had made, this man had attributed the label of pathetic to him. After everything Corrin had endured.

“HOW DARE YOU!” He had risen from his seat long ago but only now was he aware as he tightly gripped the man’s collar. His knuckles were already beginning to turn white from his grip. “H-How dare you!” He wasn’t sure whether he was stuttering because he was angry or angry because he stuttered. “You have NO idea what I’ve been through!” His imprisoning, open disdain from his own father and his lacking memories regarding his past. “You have no idea…” He spoke his later part softer, his anger dissolving before he decided to just walk away.

It seemed like Zero took sadistic glee from egging on Corrin and he wouldn’t allow him that satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Because that was the opposite of perfect. That didn't go well lol. Zero, you're not supposed to insult a prince >:(. Next interaction is better, I promise, that was the worst possible direction their conversation could go.  
> Please keep in mind, I am going for the more Japanese approach, but that doesn't mean I'm foregoing Niles.  
> Thank you for all the kudos.  
> Edit: Minor tense changes


	3. The better man

“Zero!” Zero had resisted the urge to roll his eyes in disgust upon hearing the little prince’s energetic voice. He was aware such disrespect would usually lead to someone of his calibre to the grave, but the pushover little prince would allow that.  He would never show such disdain to his lord (considering that’s where all his trust and honour was placed) or any of the other siblings.

He paused, knowing continuing waking would only cause him more irritation, and the brown-haired prince caught up. Since he had laid his eyes on the younger man, all he had seen reflected in those eyes were innocence and ignorance.

On brief occasions, he had seen the royal family’s interactions with the young boy. All of them, his lord included, coddled him with love and affection. He was complimented on every single action and praised as though he were the centre of the universe. At one-point Lady Camilla had described him as “cute and irresistibly adorable with cheeks asking to be pinched” to one of the recruits.  

Zero knew one couldn’t control rumours, but their actions shaped how they were perceived. Someone like the crown prince would never in a million years get the label of “adorable” or “cute”.

“I just wanted to apologise for my actions before.” The nuisance spoke, his eye peering into Zero’s singular one as though he could see straight through him. The frown he had found himself wearing frequently had settled on his lips. That was another thing that unnerved him during every interaction. The unabashed way he stared at the man regardless of their previous encounter, as though it had never happened. “My mood was already horrid, and I lashed out at you. For that, I apologise.” He spoke with the sarcasm or mockery Zero was used to.

Ha! Zero didn’t know whether to laugh or get angry at the man in front of him. He had purposely chosen the cruellest words during their last interaction, thoroughly enjoying the pained expression on his face. Even when had struggled to knock over the prince, attempting to garner a reaction, all his actions purposeful, obviously so, and filled with every bit of malice he could muster.

“Well…?” He knew now, he wasn’t going to get angry, but the former instead.

“Well, what?” He scoffed out, making his thoughts on the incredulous interaction know. “You want me to apologise?” Annoyingly, the prince didn’t lash out immediately. Instead, he furrowed his eyes brows in frustration.

“Of course!” His tone was laced with aggravation, “I admit my anger got the best of me, but you were no angel by any means. You egged me on for no reason.”

Zero found it irritating that the _child_ thought he wasn’t aware of his actions. He found it infuriating that the coddled child had not instantly demanded an apology. No, not an apology. The prince should have beheaded him during their first interaction or ratted on him to Lord Leo.

“You had the opportunity to walk away at any time.” He had the opportunity to show his true colours at any time, to stop his fake game of pretend.

“Zero, I don’t want to tell Leo, please, just apologise.”

There it was.

“You’ll tell Milord?” Just as he predicted, he had enough of Zero and wanted him executed. “You must remember we aren’t children; your words don’t scare me.”

“Are you stupid? I’m not trying to attack you,” a royal through and through. Trying to defend his actions and pose as innocent. “Leo will find out sooner or later, I just don’t want you to get in trouble.” He continued, unaware that his words were nothing waffling.

Zero pondered for a second on the words he would say before slapping himself. He had already insulted the prince on every level, what more could a few more words do?

“I don’t need your pity.”

“Pity?” Corrin’s voice raised a few octaves, incredulous, “Zero, you’re absolutely delusional!”  “Damn me for trying to be the better man and apologise.” He threw his arms up, hopefully, done with Zero forever, and stalked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it was better, but not good. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Next interaction is better.  
> Edit: Minor spelling issues


	4. Apolgoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insincere apology

“Zero.” Leo was livid. The only time Zero had heard him use that tone was during their first interaction when he had managed to injure the royal. Even back then, he wasn’t just mad, but sceptical as well as impressed. This time, anger was evidently the only emotion, excluding the redundant ones like fury and rage.

“Rumour tells me you’ve been stirring up trouble.” Zero wore his illusive smirk, a trait to replace his previous frown as he grew more comfortable. He had realised it was easier to unnerve people with the jarring juxtaposition of his suggestive words paired with a saccharine smile.  

“And what trouble would that be Milord?” He questioned as though he was clueless.

“I am not in the mood for games.” The blonde spoke stiffly, eye staring through Zero, similarly to how his older brother did. He sat erect at his chair; arms postured as his chin rested in-between. “Don’t think I’ll just sit back and let you berate my brother.” He glared at Zero with chilling coldness.

Despite no outward reaction, Zero could feel himself groan. The little mongrel had gone and ratted to his brother, just as he had expected.

 “Listen well Zero because I will not repeat myself.” He all but snarled out in anger. “My brother is not a play toy. My brother is not someone you can mock and slander.” He shared the same habit as his brother, with his voice raising a few octaves whenever he was angry. “I take it you were aware of his kindness and took it for granted. Is that true?”

“Yes, Milord.” Zero’s smirk had melted away, and now he wore a neutral, if not displeased, expression.

“I’m sure you know how protective we are of him.” Everyone was aware. He had heard rumours that when the little prince was younger an assassin had attempted to take his life. His elder siblings (Leo included) showed very little mercy in detaining and “extrapolating information” from him for a few days. “If my older siblings caught wind of this, even I would be powerless in stopping them, consider yourself lucky.”

“Of course, Milord.”

“I expect no less than an apology while you await your punishment, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Milord.”

“Good, you may leave.”

…

 

He provoked the prince, intentionally irritated him, and expected no less than being ratted on.  What he didn’t expect was to be reprimanded like a child who had hit a younger sibling. A live execution would be fine. Three days of the siblings “extrapolating information” would be fine. But to apologise to a noble, the same ones who derived entertainment from his underaged body, was a fate worse than death. He would rather eat shit than apologise.

He imagined that the prince could feel his glare from three corridors away. He navigated the hallway silently, periodically broken by the taps from his boots as the sunlight peered through the translucent glass. He had been insistent on keeping his outfit, but a change of boots wouldn’t be too bad, considering their worn-out state.

With a few more steps and Zero was met with the private chambers of the little prince. Leo’s tour had specified that he under no circumstances were to be seen around his brother’s chambers if the sun were set.

A devious thought crossed his mind, a way to torment the little prince yet chalk it up to blissful ignorance. He knocked three times rapidly, before ending with two slower ones recalling the muttering of Leo as his older brother left. Their secret knock had been easy to replicate.

“I’ll be there in a bit Leo,” his frown was soon replaced with a slight smirk. He could imagine the disappointment and anger when he opened the door, only to be greeted by the person he most likely never wanted to see again. “One second!” Came a shout as there was more ruffling behind the door. There was a rattle of the door knob and the prince poked out his head, smile blinding. 

Near instantly his smile lost its shine and was quickly replaced with confusion. “Hello…Zero?”

“Good evening Lord Corrin, are you free?” The prince doesn’t react, mind still catching up to their current predicament. Zero cleared his throat, amusement clear, and the younger man snapped back into focus, squinting a little. “It’s understandable if you aren’t, I wouldn’t trust me either.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” he almost stammered out, “I’m just confused as to why you’re here.”

“Lord Corrin,” he pursed his lips together again, “I would like to apologise for my previous behaviour. It was unbecoming of Lord Leo’s retainer.” He spoke with little interest in his tone. Anyone paying attention could hear the eyes roll.

“My brother put you up to this didn’t he?” Even the dense prince could detect the insincerity.

“Of course not, I’ve reflected on my mistakes and realised-”

“It’s fine, I don’t need to hear your apology.”

“Ah I see, you’re going to hold on to those words forever and blackmail me later, quite cunning of you.” The brown-haired man cringed and threw a frown in Zero’s direction.

“I’m not as smart or evil as you give me credit for. What I mean is for us, is that we should start anew.”

“Oh?” 

“Our first interactions were…not the best, so how about we start over?”

“And how do you propose we do that?” Corrin sucked in a deep breath, holding out his arm.

“Hello, my name is Corrin, a pleasure to meet you.” He could play at this game. Mock friendless was a strong suit of his.

“The pleasure is all mine.” He gave a placid smile and took Corrin’s hand into his own. “Lord Corrin.” As the word had left his mouth, in the dirtiest way possible, he took to caressing the prince’s palm with his pointer finger. It took all his self-restraint to not burst at laughing at the uncomfortable expression on his face. Even more so when he was quick to snatch his hand away.

The prince pursed his lips together, thinking of saying something, before brushing that thought away and bidding Zero farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! An apology! It only gets better from here. Zero is becoming more like Zero.  
> Edit: He would rather eat shit than apologise. AHAHHA.


	5. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter season in Nohr begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be updates for a week or two. School has me too busy to write. Holidays are in 3 weeks so I'll get back to a consistent schedule then. Also I summoned Halloween Niles, so there will be an extra (unrelated) chapter to celebrate. Enjoy!  
> Edit: Minor spelling changes

In Nohr, winter was quickly encroaching. No longer could Corrin travel long distances barefoot, fear he might lose his toes to frostbite. Felicia and Jakob had taken great delight in finally forcing Corrin into shoes -only during marches, he told himself- and he could only groan in discomfort.

Reluctant obedience would be the correct term.

Even then he didn’t bow down completely to his maid and closest friend. His usual exploits of touring the training grounds had been stilled to a half, so he took to confining himself in the library. Yes, most of the books were relating to the not so interesting part of history (all of it), but that didn’t mean there weren’t any good ones.

The book he had gotten was of extreme interest. He had secluded himself in a corner, a thick blanket covered his body and his fingers were clenched tightly around the book’s frame. It was a political drama regarding a kingdom in which the upper class experimented on the lower class, leading to a treasonous uprising colluded by-

“Quite engrossed aren’t you Milord?” A bang echoed through the room as the bookshelves shuddered. With how fast his head had impacted with the shelf, it was a miracle Corrin’s skull hadn't shattered.

“Zero,” he grumbled with feigned anger while he rubbed the sore spot on his head, “do make your presence known.”

The smug smirk tugged on the older man’s lips. Corrin shifted from the junction of two bookshelves and craned his head up to make eye contact. It was the first time he had made eye contact with Zero, without a glare or a scoff present on either man. They were a vibrant blue, the same he imagined that painted the sky when he was submerged in despair.

“I did knock.” Corrin raised a light eyebrow at him but decided that Zero gained nothing by lying to him.

“I apologise,” he grinned sheepishly, “I was too engrossed in my novel.”

“I can see that. Lord Leo has been looking for you.”

He almost faced palmed at realising his broken promise. They, as in him and his little brother, had decided to hold a book reading session. Their conversation arose when Corrin recounted his days holed up in the tower and how, to past the time, he had formed a book club. Leo seemed intrigued and proposed that they created their own.

“I’m so stupid.” Without a second thought, he had begun packing away the tiny fortress he had made to insulate heat. A cringe passed his features, as he observed the extent of his temporary obsession. He turned to see Zero’s placid smile. “You should join us, I’m sure you’ve read a lot of interesting stories.”

“No,” Was his curt answer and Corrin continued piling the books in the shelves, “thank you.” He quickly added on.

“Not much of a reader either?” A disgustingly sweet chuckle left his lips, the idea of Zero fleeing from his younger brother in fear.

“The slums didn’t really hand out an education on a platter.” His movements stopped, book paused halfway through his packing.

“You…can’t read?” He begun cautiously and inched his head to the right.

“I know it’s expected from low born trash from me,” Zero all but sneered out while he leaned on a bookshelf with his arms crossed. “You don’t have to hold back your laughter.”

“There’s nothing funny with not being able to read.” His previous display of cheekiness had flooded away, now replaced with worry as a frown marred his features.

“The other recruits would beg to differ.” Corrin’s frown deepened (if they were even possible at this point) and he noted a topic to bring up at the next meeting. Workplace harassment from older more experienced recruits over something so petty was not something he condoned.

“Their words mean nothing. Don’t listen to them.” He knew Zero took everyone’s words with a grain of salt, but he had experienced the hushed whispers and the silent ostracisation.

“Oh, I expected you to tell me to defend myself.”

“I don’t see why you would, but violence is not always the answer, ignoring someone is more beneficial than fists to cuffs.” Tired of craning his neck back, Corrin decided that he would turn his body to face Zero. “I assume you haven’t told Leo.”

“You assume correct,” the dark-skinned man remarked, “though I wonder why this concerns you, Lord Corrin.”

“It concerns me because you’re one of my friends,” Zero scoffed and quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. “I know you might not consider me a friend, but I just want to help you.”

“How would a princeling like you benefit from helping someone like me?”

“How would it not benefit me?” He questioned, irritation clear. “And don’t refer to yourself like that.”

“For one, I would be tarnishing your reputation-”

“Since when did you care about that?” The prince interrupted.

“Since Lord Leo’s punishment.” He must have known Corrin wanted to inquire more into said punishment but continued before that could be done. “It would also be a general waste of time.”

“Helping someone isn’t a waste my time.” He protested.

“I wasn’t referring to your time.” Zero grinned for the second time their conversation. “I’m not the academic type, but if you’re interested in something more physical, I’m available whenever.” Corrin couldn’t get a word in before he had become the only occupant in the room.


	6. Interlude 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: MOVED CHAPTER ONE SPOT FORWARD. CHANGED CHAPTER ORDER. DOES NOT CHANGE ANY CONTINUITY, I JUST DISLIKED THE ORDER OF THIS ONE. 
> 
> I did mention I wrote a celebration chapter for getting Halloween Niles! It's short. Dab. I'm tired. Goodnight.

A sneeze was all it took before Corrin was hauled up in a bundle of blankets. That’s what Corrin liked to think, but his symptoms were more visible than he originally thought. A sneeze, coupled with three sleepless nights and collapsing at a meeting was all it took before Corrin was hauled up in a bundle of blankets, locked away from the world once again.

A week had passed since his initial symptoms surfaced, yet he was still confined to his room. The red marring his previously pale face had become noticeably darker, and he had become less responsive to medicine. Convinced it was more than a cold, his oldest siblings enlisted the help of an apothecary, who diagnosed he had been poisoned. And off they went, presumably to murder (and torture) the tribe responsible for their brother’s attempted assassination.  

Leo had claimed Zero’s skills would be ineffective against the enemy, as their army was primarily composed of sword and tome users. It wasn’t the first time Odin has been prioritised for a mission, the opposite has occurred numerous times, but it was the first time he had been saddled with babysitting duty. While his lord and (reluctant) friend were inflicting unimaginable pain on their enemies, he was busy playing doctor. And not the good kind.

Though not explicitly did Leo tell him to doctor the prince-thank god for that-he implied a fate worse than death if Corrin was hurt.

Whimpering from within the room caught his attention and Zero had to near instantly snap into action. With deft movements, he climbed through the window, reminding himself to report the easy entrance to Leo. A puff of dust indicated his landing, but otherwise, he was entirely silent.

Strewn across the bed in a blanket of heat was the younger man. His lips moved as indistinguishable words left his mouth, scattered between whimpers and cries. Puddles of sweat-drenched his forehead; Elise had come by twenty minutes ago to care for him, but had other matters to attend to, meaning it had increased by the buckets.

“Father...” Zero wasn't sure he’d heard the Prince right, but a second whimper of the same word confirmed it. Everyone knew very little about the king himself, but the favouritism displayed was universally noticed. Though Corrin was included in the sibling description, Zero had a sneaking suspicion that in the secrecy of royalty, it truly was not the case.

The prince’s face was now been completely swallowed by an expanse of bloodshot red, face straining with his eyebrows furrowed. A line of wetness streaks down his face and onto the pillow followed by another. Then another. Then another. Until the pillow below him had been soaked in the wetness.

“Ugh.” Zero’s mind wandered by to the slums. Two children, twins he thought, would frequently embrace each other during the freezing nights. Their warmth would act as a comfort. He even recalled one night where one (though he didn’t know which) quelled the whimpering of the other by squeezing her in a bone-crushing hug until she stopped.

Zero was undoubtedly not going to embrace the prince, despite all the innuendos thrown around, but a little bit of physical contact would save him a world of pain.

His hand moved automatically and landed on the mop of white hair with ruffle. Understandably he didn’t’ take to caressing the prince’s head or whisper lullabies into his ears, yet it seemed enough. The whimpering slowed to a near halt, and his facial features relaxed, though the tears didn’t stop streaming. Another whimper of "father" left the prince’s lips before he was seemingly embraced by the comfort of sleep.

Zero stayed in that position until he heard footsteps from outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like being 10+ chapters ahead, but work and school have severely crippled that. So there might be a little bit of unrelated filler until I reach that


	7. Assertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got Grima. Feels good man. Can they fall in love already????

A bang echoed through the library, eliminating the previously silent atmosphere. Dozens of books collapsed onto the mahogany table, ranging from children’s tales to romance novels. After all, Corrin wasn’t sure what Zero would enjoy.

“What’s this?” The dark-skinned man questioned, confusion influencing his tone.

“Books.” Corrin responded, dropping more books onto the desk.

Never in his life did Corrin think he would find Zero alone, much less lurking around in the library. Their last interaction had ended abruptly, and they hadn’t talked to each other since. A few weeks had passed, though it had unfortunately only gotten colder, and Zero most likely thought he had forgotten completely about it.

A smile marred Zero’s features, but it lacked any mirth. He sat up from his seat, his full-length needing Corrin to crane his head up slightly. Zero curved around Corrin’s figure and begun his walk.

“Where are you going?” Corrin questioned as he followed a few steps behind the man. Though he was usually quite physical with his complaints, he had a feeling that Zero wouldn’t react too kindly to his touch regardless of his position.

Zero didn’t pause in the slightest, he only continued his escape from the room.

In one fell swoop, Corrin overtook the man and intercepted his exit with his arms spread out wide, blocking off any possible exit.

Yes, he realised he was pouting and that was extremely childish and unbecoming of a prince, but stubbornness was not only a trait Leo exhibited. If it was a battle of their wits, Corrin would most likely lose, but his ability to annoy and pester could never be outmatched.

“You’re going to learn how to read.” Zero shifted in irritation, rotating to his left to leave again, but Corrin moved in tandem with him, culling any of his thoughts of disappearing in a flurry of innuendos. The prince could see the archer’s jaw twitch with an exasperated groan. 

“Why read when I can speak perfectly?” The thief went to shift again but seeing Corrin’s stern gaze quelled those thoughts.

“I’m sure Leo doesn’t appreciate you dictating reports.”

“I have Owain for all the paper work.” He replied nonchalantly. Corrin knew briefly of Owain, though they hadn’t personally interacted.  He had heard mystical tales of the younger male’s vocabulary, ranging from tangents describing the breakfast he ate to simply chatting off people’s ears for hours at a time.

“And on days where Owain doesn’t want to or feel like it?” Leo had told him that as an inspiring tactician Corrin had to always consider hypotheticals. A fly would never stop flying, just as Owain would never miss an opportunity to recite an anecdote but being prepared only proposed positive opportunities.

“I’m sure injuries serve as a good excuse from time to time.”

“That doesn’t-” The prince dispelled those confusing thoughts before he confused himself too thoroughly. “I don’t understand. Why are you so opposed to learning to read? There are no negative consequences.”

They stood in silence, the darker skinned man’s grin had long dissipated. Corrin’s gaze did not falter, it couldn’t if he wanted to win the argument. Back in the fortress he had more than a decade to perfect his pout. It had gotten so good he had evaded wearing shoes for two months. All it took was a deep frown and a few spare hours. If the person was especially stoic -like his older brother Xander- giving up would be the best task as neither would have gained anything.

Zero’s mouth had begun moving, and Corrin’s ears were on high alert.

“It’s a miracle Lord Leo has accepted me as I am,” the younger man’s eyes widened slightly, “why give him less reason to keep me around?”

His mind raced for a response and he wet his lips as he searched for an appropriate sentence. Zero had just publicised his thoughts without any filter and Corrin had a chance to help his brother’s retainer. The man tended to lash out quite easily, if their previous conversations were anything to go by, so he had to choose his words carefully.

“Lord Leo-” Corrin shook his head in confusion, he hadn’t meant to refer to his younger brother as a lord. “I mean Leo doesn’t have to know.”

“I doubt rumours wouldn’t reach Leo.” He wasn’t wrong there. That Corrin’s thought of being a genius were hostility dashed when, after dumping his vegetables on his Leo’s plate (stealthily might he had) only to realise at the end of dinner, they had doubled. Leo knew everything.

“Wouldn’t rumours of our interactions benefit you?” The man performed his signature eye brow raise. “I think we’re both aware that your apology wasn’t genuine,” a nod of Zero’s head, “so someone as smart as Leo is also aware. So, our interactions might help persuade him.”

“So, you want to manipulate my Lord?”

“Sometimes I wonder if any of my words get through that thick head of yours.” Corrin waved an exasperated hand at the older man who responded with a smug grin. “Zero. I want to help you.”

“I’m not the academic-”

“Yeah, yeah.” He interrupted. “You said that before. Now, will you let me help you or will I have to take drastic measures?”

“Like?”

“Like telling Leo about your insatiable lust for an intellectual discussion regarding the constantly evolving state of Nohrian economy.” They paused in a stalemate, Corrin still refusing to back down. If he needed to forcibly help someone, so be it. As a prince, he had done significantly more morally disturbing things.

“This is the first time a prince has forced himself on me.”

“Quell your innuendos. Is that a yes?”

Silence lingered before Corrin received his answer.


	8. Compliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean, his name has always been Odin...  
> This chapter was originally triple the length, but I decided to split it into three separate chapters because that’s way too long wtf. Next update when I decide to get off of my ass.

_It was a melodious feeling that consumed his being, as the notes of the song rang true. A tune he had heard a million times over, yet could never pinpoint the exact moment._

“Lord…”

_Like a mage and a tome, the lyrics had come naturally to him.  Their Hoshidan origin did nothing to distil the longing burning inside him. Around his minuscule form contrasted a larger one, her (he presumed) heat scorching his skin._

“Lord Co….”

_“Kamui…my…you.” Disjointed words did nothing to muffle the pure adoration in the woman’s tone. She clung tight to him, as he did to her, both a lifeline for the other._

“Lord Corrin…” Then it was gone. The filter was off, and he could finally see; no longer was he seeing the world through a blurred lens. Jakob, his butler and best friend, was hovering precariously over him, clothes draping over his forearm. His usually friendly visage had been marred with apprehension, one second away from dying of worry. “Gods, are you alright Milord?”

His confusion must have been apparent as Jakob continued talking, though he didn’t close or widen the distance between them.

“You’re…” the butler grimaced, directed at everyone but Corrin. “crying.” A swipe of his fingers on his cheek revealed the truth in Jakob’s words. A torrent of fresh liquid ran down his cheeks, refusing to let up despite his attempt at willing them away. Again, he used his hand to wipe away the tears; they only fell fasters and flowed further.   

“No…it’s fine, I just…” His words cracked and wobbled against his will for no reason. A dream shouldn’t have affected him so drastically.

Recently, vivid yet vague dreams were invading his mornings. Each was different in content, and he never explicitly remembered what occurred, but they always made him feel safe. He didn’t know the origin of these dreams, nor the reason they were occurring as of late.

“If you’re not feeling too well, I can ask Prince Xander-” He cut off Jakob’s worried words before he could divulge into something unreasonable.

“No,” he made sure to punctuate his tone with stubbornness, “I can go, it’s fine Jakob.” Ignoring the movement of Jakob’s lips, he stood up from his comfort. Almost instantly he could feel the sweat soaking his clothing; he desperately needed a bath.

Without another word, he made a beeline to his personal bathroom. Wordlessly Jakob trailed behind him, clothes still in hand. Corrin was quick to shed his damp clothing and climb into the bubbling bath. Instantly he felt all the tension leave his body; Jakob always knew how to brew the perfect bath.

“Is the temperature to your liking Milord?” Jakob questioned.

“Perfect as always Jakob,” he splashed a little of the water in amusement as Jakob’s expression lit up, “why go to the hot spring when I’ve got you here?”

“I’m flattered, Milord!” Even with his eyes closed, Corrin could hear the smile in Jakob’s words.  “If you have any problems, don’t hesitate to speak to me. This extends past my duties as a butler.”

“Jakob…” Corrin began cautiously, opening his eyes to stare at his best friend. Both occupants of the room were now silent. “I wouldn’t want to bother you…”

“None of your problems could ever be a bother Lord Corrin,” he bowed as he spoke his words, “it would be an honour to bear any of your burdens.” There was only sincerity in his words that made Corrin want to spill each worry but…  

“I have to go to the meeting.” He spoke, quite possibly crushing all of his butler’s hope. The expression on Jakob’s face resembled a newborn puppy getting kicked in the face and Corrin felt his indifferent wall crack. “But…” The mans face ignited up like a child given a new toy on their birthday and the prince felt he walked into a trap. “After I meet with Zero, we can talk.”

“Zero…” Corrin nodded and did nothing to suppress the grin that spread across his face when the bubbles splashed around. If he positioned them properly, it would look like he had a beard, or he could magically perm himself.   

Before he could indulge further into his thoughts (what would Camilla think if he suddenly had a perm?) his butler beckoned him out of the bath, rinsed off all the soap and assisted the prince in dressing.

“Zero as in your younger brother’s retainer?” The remainder of his sentence was left unsaid. Adjectives such as the lecherous bastard and low life thief were omitted for obvious reasons. At his words, Corrin furrowed his eyebrows. "The thief?" 

“I didn’t know that.” Jakob’s worry increased by tenfold, mind considering all the scenarios where Zero abused Corrin’s naivety to manipulate him.

“Why are you meeting that,” _scoundrel,_ “man? What could he possibly want from you?”

 “Actually,” Corrin’s face shone with his signature cheeky grin, one Jakob had only seen when he avoided wearing shoes for two months, “I’m teaching him how to read.”

“I thought those rumours were merely as the word implied, rumours. But to think someone such as yourself is hanging out with...” _Him._ Simply breathing the same air as his Lord should be considered debauchery.

“When you phrase it like that, of course, it’ll sound bad.” Corrin frowned deeply. Jakob nearly facepalmed; his composure was cracking merely from the mention of Zero. He couldn’t imagine speaking with the swine.

“Think of your reputation, Milord.” Jakob almost pleaded, his delusions fuelling his paranoia.

“You know I don’t care about reputations.” True, in regards to every sense of the word if his attitude towards Jakob was any indication.

“Kindness is a double-edged sword.” The butler _subtly_ prodded in hopes of swaying his mind.

“I’m teaching him how to read. Wait…” A torch lit in the prince’s head. He had a brilliant idea.  “If you’re so worried, you should come along!” He grinned; all teeth bared. “You can even help me teach him!”

“Milord, that’s ill-advised considering-” His words were cut short.

“I mean, you taught me how to read, that means you can teach Zero too right?”

“ _Considering_ our personalities would clash.” Corrin wasn’t aware of his, to put it nicely, intense hatred for anyone that wasn’t him. If the prince weren’t there, he’d make sure to let that Zero know how big of a sleaze bag he was.  

“I know Zero can be hostile,” Jakob was sure he could be worse, “but he’s gotten better! And I know for sure he’d find it easier to talk to someone who isn’t royalty. I heard him and Odin are genuine friends!”

“Lord Corrin,” he started with a sigh, “I must know, why are you so insistent on helping Zero?”

“Because he needs help Jakob?” Was his incredulous reply. He knew he messed up when Corrin was taking offence from his words. “When people need help, they’re too scared to admit it, so why do I need any other reason to help someone in need?”

“No Milord,” Jakob said, “I apologise for upsetting you, I’d be honoured to help you.” The frown that spoiled his face had been consumed by light.

“Thank you, Jakob, I knew you’d understand.” Then the prince smiled. Not the strained ones he had sent towards his siblings or the placid ones given to nobles, but a sincere smile. As bright and blinding as the sun itself, and as pure as the blood that ran through a royal’s veins. Jakob could feel himself go rigid and the regret from conforming to his master’s emotions had run away.

If requested by Corrin, Jakob would mutilate himself, no questions asked. But if he could be rewarded with a smile for something so simple, he wouldn’t complain.

“Not a problem Milord, as I said, I’m always here if you need a shoulder to lean on.”

“Of course, after our lesson, we can talk!” He didn’t think he could dread and look forward to something at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve only shown Corrin’s personality through interactions with Zero, and they’ve shown generally negative traits of both characters (Zero’s open hostility and Corrin being a pushover) so I wanted to show how I assume Corrin acts around people he’s comfortable around. So while they don’t hate each other anymore (debatable), you can see the difference in how Corrin acts around his friends.


	9. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakob and Zero talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurah I'm not dead! School has me too busy.   
> This is one of my favourite chapters thus far, the supports that Zero and Jakob could have had (though Subaki and Zero were still great!).   
> There was a lot of scoffing in this chapter lul.

Throwing another log into the fireplace, Jakob made sure to measure the length and width of each log. He had just finished dusting off Corrin’s designated seat; he placed down the softest pillow he could find.

_“It’s the perfect temperature for Lord Corrin.”_ He had created a formula specifically for his lord, which, once followed, would provide the perfect temperature. 

“The heat is making my skin quite moist.” From the corner of the room, and seated in a chair, Zero’s voice sounded. Though the thoughts of a delighted Corrin lightened his mood, the thief’s words dampened his spirits.

“Don’t speak to me scum.” Directed at Zero, Jakob snarled, as if the man himself were merely a cockroach beneath his feet.

 “I must inquire,” the dark-skinned man leered forward and leaned his face on his open palm, “Why are _you_ here?” He wagged his little finger at the taunt butler. “Was this not a meeting between Lord Corrin and myself?”

“I’d be negligent in my duties as a butler by allowing you to be alone with Milord.” Jakob sighed heavily; he was already feeling his vein popping in frustration. Zero’s response was a simple scoff, which Jakob returned with equal fervour.

“I’m not foolish enough to assault a prince.”

“Physical or not, your mere presence is a burden.” A bemused chuckle left the seated man.

“You’re the type of person I despise the most. Not only is your face immensely punch-able,” Jakob would love to see him try, “but you hide your disgusting personality behind a façade.”

“My word! For someone with such a low moral standing, you sure know how to run your mouth.” He did not appreciate being berated by scum such as Zero. 

“Yes, I’m scum, but at the least, I don’t try to be something I’m not.”

“Keep running your mouth, you’ll see where it gets you.”

“Oh, is the two-faced butler threatening me?” Zero mocked in sing song, sensual undertone evident. “Going to get your lord to complain to his big brother.”

“You damned bastard-! Don’t think I’ll just allow you to insult Lord Corrin!”

The door was barely cracked open before Jakob’s words were immediately cut off. Both occupants of the room were silent until a little head peaked itself through. Brightly coloured red pupils blinked while an unruly mop of silver hair swayed.  

“Hey…is everything alright?” Corrin’s words trailed off as his eyes shifted between both males.  “I heard shouting.”

Almost instantly, Jakob’s face relaxed and morphed from a grimace to a warm glow as he addressed Corrin. As impressed as he was, Zero could only roll his eyes at the butler before him. Jakob nearly skipped towards his master cheerily and held the door open, allowing Corrin to waltz in. Clutched in his hands was a vibrant box.

“Nothing of the sorts Milord, I’m sure it was surely your imagination.” Hidden from view, Jakob clicked his tongue and sent a hidden sneered towards his supposed enemy. He was quick to directed Corrin to a cushioned seat, with a blanket draped over his arm.

“Okay…” The prince began, sending a sceptical glance towards the butler and the thief. As much as he doubted that they were arguing, as Jakob wasn’t the type to start conflict, Zero relished in the irritation he caused; the tension in the air was tangible.

“How is the temperature Milord?” Snapped out of his concerns, the young prince glanced at the burning fireplace.

“Perfect as always Jakob” Corrin’s voice sliced the silence. “I got some delicious food from Charlotte!” Eyes twinkling held up the intricately designed box, pastel flowers contrasting the monotone box. Inaudible for the prince, yet as clear as day for the butler, Zero sneered from his position. For once he held his tongue, if only for the fact that his unspoken taunts riled up the butler more. “You guys should try some.”

Corrin’s excited tone melted the grimace on Jakob’s face, and he beamed a soft smile towards his master.

“I must decline, Milord,” he had an intense aversion to Charlotte for obvious reasons but doubted she’d be as careless to poison a prince considering the previous fiasco, “though make sure not to spoil your dinner with sweets.” He light-heartedly reprimanded, as if Corrin were a child.

“I won’t!” The prince replied, fitting perfectly into said role. His head snapped towards the other resident of the room, as if just noticing him. “Zero, did you want any?” The dark-skinned man smirked his signature leer.

“I must decline Lord Corrin as I personally prefer the sweet nectar-” Before finishing, his words were cut off by Jakob.

“So, Milord. Where did you want to begin?

“Well…” The silver haired prince rested his hand on his chin. “We can just discuss books, and lesson plans. We can document your favourite genre and any relevant information.” Corrin was quick to look around the room for a quill pen and paper, yet he couldn’t find one, only the ink pot. “Oh no, I didn’t bring a-”

“Fear not Milord, I’ve brought both.” Almost magically his butler pulled out a notebook and quill pen, and Corrin couldn’t suppress his delighted smile.

“That’s why you’re the best Jakob.”

“You flatter me Lord Corrin, I don’t deserve such praise.”

“Oh, come on Jakob, you’re the coolest person I know. Of course-” Zero cleared his throat. “Oh right!” Corrin sent an apologetic smile towards him. The prince picked grasped the quill pen as he was eager to document Zero’s words. “What do you think your favourite genre would be?”

“Erotic literature.” Without a second of hesitation, Zero responded. Jakob’s scoff went unnoticed by the prince.

“Uh…” Unsure how to respond, the prince’s mouth was left grasping for a response. His butler’s words snapped him out of his shock.

“I think it’d just be good to start with children’s books.”

“Good idea.” Corrin agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going through my work and fixing up any minor errors. If I change anything significant, I'll make sure to write a note in the newest chapter.


End file.
